Primer amor
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Su hija tenía curiosidad acerca de cómo es el primer amor. —Tu mamá fue mi primer y único amor, mi Sakura-chan. Naruto&Sakura


**Primer amor**

Su hija tenía curiosidad acerca de cómo es el primer amor. —Tu mamá fue mi primer y único amor, mi Sakura-chan. Naruto&Sakura

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único**

 **A** iko Uzumaki sabía que sus compañeras de la Academia eran unas precoces. No tenían ni edad de dos dígitos y ya andaban hablando de chicos y escuchaba que sus conocidas más allegadas —la mayoría—suspiraban por un niño que ellas le dieron popularidad porque a sus ojos era guapo. Pero ella sólo se concentraba en continuar mejorando sus habilidades ninja y en ver algunos libros de medicina que su madre tenía en la estantería de su hogar.

En uno de esos días había escuchado que una de sus amigas comentó que le gustaba demasiado ese jovencito en cuestión, pues no dejaba de pensar en él, tanto así, que tuvo el atrevimiento de proclamar que era su primer amor.

 _Primer amor_

¿Podría alguien estar enamorado a esa edad? Sus ojos verdes habían visto a varios niños, pero no con otras intenciones. Había que reconocer que unos estaban más bonitos que otros, pero hasta ahí. Su corazón aún no latía más de lo normal por alguno de ellos ni algún otro síntoma raro como los que había escuchado que describían las niñas. Ese tema le inquietaba un poco, entonces, ¿cómo saber reconocer si te gusta alguien o si tu cuerpo se está defendiendo de un microorganismo extraño?

Fue a revisar en los libros de su casa, pero ninguno le daba la respuesta que ella esperaba. Suspiró. Escuchó la voz de su madre decir que ya estaba la cena lista y se dirigió pronto a la mesa.

Sakura, siendo jefa del hospital de Konoha, se esforzaba por pasar tiempo con su familia y aunque la cocina nunca había sido su fuerte, el amor que sentía para con su esposo e hija la impulsó a dar lo mejor de sí y continuar aprendiendo más. Naruto le decía en el pasado que no tenía que preocuparse, que a él le parecía la comida más buena por el sólo hecho que ella la hiciera, pero Sakura sabía que no era así porque también la probaba. Justo en ese momento se detuvo a observar un poco al rubio de ojos azules, que agradecía la cena y relucía una gran sonrisa.

Naruto ya tenía varios años siendo Hokage y, a pesar de que su trabajo era verdaderamente extenuante, disfrutaba en demasía el pasar tiempo con su mujer y su retoño, que ya estaba creciendo y pareciéndose a Sakura en lo bonita. Tenía el cabello rubio como él, y los ojos muy parecidos en color y forma al amor de su vida.

—Esto está muy rico, Sakura-chan. —anunció Naruto, cerrando los ojos y saboreando la comida.

La mujer de cabello rosa probó el alimento. Bueno, había que aceptar que tenía buen sabor. Sus labios hicieron un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Ya te creo más, Naruto. Que bueno que te gustó. ¿A ti que te pareció, Ai-chan?—inquirió Uzumaki Sakura a su hija, que había probado el primer bocado.

—Muy bueno, mamá. —era cierto que su hija a veces era un poco seria y en otras ocasiones más platicadora como Naruto, pero había algo que notaba diferente. Como si tuviera duda acerca de algo.

—¿Sucede algo? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Es cierto Ai-chan, te noto más seria hoy, 'ttebayo.

La hija de ambos continuó comiendo un poco más, consciente de que sus padres esperaban atentos a una respuesta de ella.

—Mamá, papá, ¿cómo es el primer amor?

Naruto sintió que se iba a ahogar, tras lo cual rápidamente Sakura le palmeó la espalda y le aproximó un vaso con agua. Unos segundos más se recompuso.

—¿Te gusta alguien, hija? — los ojos azules más abiertos de lo normal, lo que menos quería era tener que espantar a los pretendientes de su adorada hija, ser tan parecida a su Sakura-chan ya estaba dando sus efectos.

—No, papá. Pero una de mis compañeras nos dijo a otras y a mí que el niño más popular de la Academia era su primer amor.

Sakura entendió entonces y se permitió reír un poco. Naruto, por otro lado, pensó de inmediato en que podría ser otro Sasuke y que fuera una desgracia que a su tesoro le gustara alguien parecido a él. Apreciaba mucho a su serio y amargado amigo, pero no era ciego y, aunque ya había cambiado, en realidad nunca comprendió porque tuvo a tantas chicas alrededor siendo como era. Quizás el aire de misterio que emanaba atraía a las niñas a él como abejas a la miel, y bueno, nunca tuvo envidia acerca de eso, pero que la chica que le gustaba desde niño tuviera una fijación por él en el pasado no fue agradable para nada y, aunque estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad por la de ella, porque para él lo verdaderamente importante es que ella fuera feliz, Naruto estaba dispuesto a permitir que estuviera con Sasuke, pero fue una grata sorpresa que, a pesar de que él ya había aceptado salir con Hinata, Sakura le dijo en una ocasión en Ichiraku ramen las siguientes palabras que recordaría por siempre y que dieron pie a que tuvieran una relación más allá de amistad y compañerismo.

 _Sé que pensarás que soy una egoísta por hacer esto y que quizás no merezca decírtelo, pero tú has estado para mí todo este tiempo, yo por estar obsesionada con Sasuke no lo noté. Sigo siendo una joven que necesita madurar, Naruto… quiero hacerlo a tu lado._

Naruto sintió la sinceridad en las palabras de la chica, en sus ojos verdes se miraba el anhelo, el rubio sonrió. Después de ese día, aunque se sentía culpable por dejar de intentar salir con Hinata, este sentimiento se opacó por la gran felicidad que lo embargó el saber que Sakura no le era indiferente. La de cabello rosa le había dicho a Uzumaki que no se sentía muy cómoda con la Hyuuga por lo mismo, y se disculpó con él por haberle dicho que sus sentimientos por ella eran un capricho cuando en realidad no era así.

El jinchuriki estaba contento que su amiga y compañera de equipo correspondiera sus sentimientos, porque por más que intentaba sentir algo más por Hinata no lo lograba, sentía solamente compañerismo y sabía que por más que pasaran los años seguiría así, pues, a pesar de que reconocía que Hinata Hyuuga poseía varias cualidades, sus personalidades no parecían congeniar como para ser una pareja, esa era la realidad. Ella no era Sakura-chan ni lo sería nunca, además Uzumaki Naruto deseaba que Hinata encontrara alguien que la quisiera como él nunca podría hacerlo.

Volvió a la actualidad.

—¿No se llama Sasuke, verdad?

—Naruto.—le vio Sakura.

—En realidad no recuerdo su nombre.

—Así es mejor, Ai-chan.

Sakura viendo que su esposo estaba siendo muy protector con su hija y eso estaba bien, pero Aiko quería una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Aiko. —la nombrada supo que su mamá iba a ser seria al decirle así, normalmente ella y su padre la llamaban Ai-chan. Permaneció en silencio, en espera de que su progenitora prosiguiera.

—El primer amor mucha gente lo confunde. Le dicen así a algo que sienten por una persona, pero puede ser confundido fácilmente. Te puede gustar una persona por su físico, puede que sea guapo, pero también es importante que veas como te trata. Si le llamas primer amor a alguien que no has hablado o hablas muy poco, no es amor. Quizá sientes que tu corazón late más de lo normal, te gusta esa persona, pero el amor es algo muy distinto, es un sentimiento más maduro.— Sakura había aprendido eso, pues en su adolescencia había pensado que Sasuke sería su único amor, pero estaba muy equivocada. Agradecía que se había tenido respeto a sí misma y no le volvió a decir nada acerca de amor o ilusiones a él, y Uchiha tampoco dijo nada, pues no sentía nada más que compañerismo y amistad por ella. Y estaba bien. Cuando creció y fue madurando más supo que Uchiha Sasuke no había ni su primer ni único amor, más bien había sido su primera ilusión.

—Entonces, mamá, ¿mi compañera no siente amor?—preguntó Aiko.

—¿Ella habla con él?—decidió preguntar la ninja médico.

—No, creo que apenas y lo saluda. La he mirado que lo observa de lejos— la hija Uzumaki hizo una señal como que eso le daba escalofríos.

—Entiendo—Sakura recordó a Hinata en su niñez, y Naruto también.— Yo lo llamaría primera ilusión y le tiene admiración.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sakura-chan.—concordó el Hokage.

La niña de Naruto y Sakura comprendió lo que le dijo su mamá y su papá. Una nueva cuestión llegó a su cabeza. Había escuchado hablar Sakura, ahora quería que Naruto le dijera algo.

—Papá, ¿quién fue tu primer amor?

Naruto no pensó su respuesta dos veces.

—Sakura-chan, es y será mi primer y único amor. —A Aiko le agradó la respuesta que oyó. No conocía ese lado amoroso de su padre. Algunas veces los había visto hacerse cariños, pero no eran tan a menudo, aunque tal vez y cuidaban que ella no los viera. A la niña le pareció que los ojos azules de él brillaron más.

—¿Qué te gustó de ella, papá? —se sentía en una especie de entrevista.

—Ella era y es muy inteligente, te sorprendería ver el control de chackra que tenía siendo muy chica. —el que Naruto elogiara su intelecto le gustaba, esa vez que sus ojos se abrieron y la felicitó por ello hace varios años atrás, aunque no lo dijo abiertamente, al pecho de Sakura llegó una sensación parecida a la satisfacción. Ahora miraba a su marido, que la volteó a ver en ese momento y supo que se puso un poco roja. — Sakura-chan, sabes que es verdad. Me gusta que te pongas así.

—Su frente me gusta mucho también.

—¡Naruto!— su cónyuge le decía eso, pero ella no se acostumbraba a que su complejo de niña fuera llamado como si fuera algo hermoso.

—Sus ojos, su cabello…

—Naruto, creo que a Ai-chan le está dando sueño.— quería abrazarlo y besarlo en ese momento, pero ahí estaba su hija y no quería darle un espectáculo. Naruto era muy cariñoso con ella, y sabía que ese cariño pronto se tornaría en una pasión desmedida—a ella le encantaba y a él igual- si continuaban así.

—Creo ya es hora de dormir—mencionó la niña, pero entendió la referencia que ya era tarde. Le gustaba ver el amor que se tenían sus padres, mas no quería ver más de la cuenta.

La chica estaba por irse cuando optó por hacer una última cuestión por ese día.

—Mamá, ¿y quién fue tu primer amor?

—Tu papá, sin duda.

Dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación, sonriendo. Quizás faltaba todavía tiempo para eso, pero esperaba encontrar más adelante a alguien que la quisiera tanto como Naruto quería a Sakura y ella quererlo tanto como él a ella.

—Quien iba a pensar que yo sería el primer y último amor de Sakura-chan—dijo el rubio en tono divertido, llevando a su mujer a la cama.

—Quien iba a pensar que yo, Sakura-chan, sería el primer y último amor de Naruto.—le imitó Sakura Uzumaki.

Ambos rieron.

.

.

.

Notas:

Pues debería de estar durmiendo… Pero bueno. Se me ocurrió este oneshot y no pude parar de escribir hasta terminarlo. Aquí Sakura dándose cuenta de que lo que sintió por Sasuke sólo era ilusión (que para mí siempre lo fue) y Naruto como siempre queriendo a su amada Sakura-chan. Para mí estos dos son hermosos y más juntos. Espero pronto continuar mis fics de ellos y, de ser posible, traer más.

Respecto a la OC, quería crear una hija de ellos y aunque en un principio no planeaba mencionar algún nombre, conforme fui haciendo el fic se me hacía feo el no nombrarla, así que decidí ponerle ese.

Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
